I Will Protect You
by KC-Catharsis
Summary: Mamoru a young exorcist left blind when his family was killed by Akuma has been alone for much of his life. But when he and Rabi go on a mission in the desert together emotions he's never felt before begin to rise. Yaoi OCXRabi KandaXAllen Rape MPREG
1. Chapter 1

The sun blazed overhead, two men trudging through the desert in their black and silver exorcist uniforms. Rabi, the older of the two, led the way, his face left open to the harsh elements. However, his companion, the dark-haired Mamoru had a scarf and hood hiding his features from the baking sun.

The two teenagers had been sent on a mission by the Black Order to find another innocence. Unfortunately the duo was hardly prepared for the weather they now faced.

"Rabi, do you see the ruins yet?" Mamoru questioned the red head with a lack of emotion, gazing into the nothingness with his being blind.

"Not yet, Mamoru-kun." The older teen replied a bit hoarsely, his lips severely chapped and throat dry.

Picking up his pace slightly, Mamoru walked beside Rabi, placing his footsteps carefully and listening for any noise that seemed out of place. However, Mamoru could notice the sound of his companion's footfalls slowing steadily and soon enough he had to thrust out his left arm, forcing Rabi to stop in his tracks.

"You're becoming sluggish…have you been keeping hydrated?"

Rabi arched a brow, gazing at the normally Kanda-like teen in amazement. But the red head froze his body tensing as Mamoru stood in front of him and touched his lips with a pale, ungloved hand that was oddly feminine.

'Just like Yuu-chan.' The red head thought to himself in a daze.

"Your lips are severely chapped…you didn't even bother protecting your face!" The younger male cursed, quickly pulling off his scarf and canteen and pushed them towards Rabi's chest. "We're near an oasis…we'll rest momentarily, but you owe me, understand?"

"Yeah…thanks, Mamoru-kun." Rabi gazed at the dark-haired exorcist, a glint of gratefulness in his one emerald eye, as he turned in the direction of an oasis he had hardly even noticed. Shaking his head to bring him back down to Earth, the red-headed teen quickly followed his younger companion, deciding it would be best to think about what had just happened later.

Mamoru cursed himself quietly, wondering why he had acted the way he had and why his heart beat so quickly whenever he was near the bookman. He sighed softly, listening to his partner sit on the soft sand and he did the same careful not to let his guard down.

"What time is it, Rabi?" The dark-haired teen asked flatly, unsettled by the silence.

"I suppose it's about four 'o clock in the afternoon, Mamoru-kun." The red head answered his companion and took a sip of water from the canteen afterwards.

Rabi gazed at his friend curiously, watching the other jump up and draw his innocence suddenly. "What's up, Mamoru-ku…" Rabi ducked, Mamoru's arrow barely missing his head.

Mamoru shifted out of his ready stance, lowering his innocence, which took the form of a long bow, and advanced towards the general direction of Rabi.

"You need to be more aware…an Akuma almost got you…" The younger exorcist stated these words firmly, taking a stand in front of his somewhat more relaxed friend.

'Friend? Since when had we become friends?' Mamoru thought to himself for a moment before switching back to the situation at hand.

The red-headed exorcist sat up, gazing at his dark-haired partner with his emerald eye and noticed a glimmer of some unknown emotion in Mamoru's pale crimson eyes. He put on his usual grin as the other knelt in front of him and seemingly reached out to him.

"Rabi…" He heard his name leave the other's pale lips so smoothly, so effortlessly, he swore his mouth went dry at that very instant.

The crimson eyed exorcist tried his best to glare at Rabi, his features shifting from worry to anger in less than a second. "You idiot! You could have been killed and we would have failed this mission because I'm too blind to find my way out of this god forsaken deser- - -Aaaah!!"

The sand shifter beneath the two teens shifted and gave way into a dark pit just as Mamoru had leaned forward and the fell into the darkness below.A few seconds later a blushing Mamoru sat up quickly, touching his lips lightly and utterly speechless.

He had fallen into the darkness with Rabi, somehow landed on top of the older teen with their lips touching in a kiss and said red head was knocked unconscious by the impact. His mind processed all of this slowly trying to grasp the information, but couldn't even do that because of the strange sounds he heard.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, gripping his bow tight in his hand and countless Akuma approached them in the spacious corridor they appeared to be in. "Damn it…there are so many…the sound's so deafening…but…Rabi…he's incapacitated…I have to protect him…" The dark-haired boy's voice held some degree of sorrow, but even more worry for his fallen comrade.

Mamoru aimed his bow above his head and drew back the string, an arrow of pure energy appearing as he did so. "Tengoku no Mon – Gate of Heaven!" The arrow was released, flying straight into the sky and beams of light rained down, taking the form of golden gates around Mamoru and Rabi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the extremely long wait for this. I was stuck in a writers block for this story and had begun to write a few originals until I was able to come back to this one. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me other than Mamoru and the concept of this story

Mamoru aimed his bow above his head and drew back the string, an arrow of pure energy appearing as he did so. "Tengoku no Mon – Gate of Heaven!" The arrow was released, flying straight into the sky and beams of light rained down, taking the form of golden gates around Mamoru and Rabi.

Golden gates opened, revealing heavenly, yet demonic warriors which burst forth from their cage, slaughtering all Akuma within reach. Mamoru sat in the middle of this all, hovering in a protective position over Rabi as an angelic being did above him, but he could hear the ever advancing forces of evil approach as his guardians began to fall. "Wake up, Rabi, please, wake up! We're in danger here!" Mamoru desperately shook the older boy, trying his hardest to bring him back from his unconscious slumber, but to no avail. Soon enough the younger boy gave up his attempts, knowing the other was out cold and would be for most of the fight, if not all of it.

"Rabi-kun…" Mamoru spoke gently, a small smile splitting his smooth features as his grip tightened, yet again, on his bow-shaped innocence. "…it looks like I have no choice…because I want to protect you, Rabi…because I love you…" The smaller boy placed a chaste kiss on his comrade's lips a bright blush spreading across his cheeks as he did so.

Taking his stand within the golden gates, they slowly dispersed in a bright glow of dust and energy which began to revolve around the dark-haired teen. "Innocence Invocation…Maximum Power…Release!!" The teen cried out, his bow increasing in size dramatically as it began to envelope his left arm and Akuma dove in despite the blinding light which hid the two boys. "You guys…don't give up…do you?" Mamoru spoke between gasps for air, the left side of his face digitized and seemingly ready to fall apart.

Without a thought on Mamoru's part, his body lifted the enormous bow, pointing it towards the sky as his right arm drew back the string and another arrow of pure light, this one of phenomenal size, emerged. "Heaven's Blessing: One Hundred Eight Tolls of The New Year!" The arrow was released into the clouds and in turn the sky rained down upon the forsaken desert one hundred eight gigantic bells which tolled one after the other endlessly. In an instant, numerous explosions occurred, all of the level one and two Akuma destroyed by the sonic waves emitted from the heavenly bells. All that was left after the explosion was a single level three standing off in the dark distance gazing at the two exorcists, particularly the dark-haired teen, who had destroyed its brethren so effortlessly.

"Aaahh…so this little one has killed off the weak Akuma, hmm? I'm impressed, Sir Exorcist." The Akuma had a twisted smirk upon its mutated features, creeping towards Mamoru and the still unconscious Rabi as if it were a predatory beast. The young exorcist responded to the Akuma's advance by drawing his bow yet again and glaring in the direction he heard its voice come from. "Your attempts to scare me will not prevail, Akuma!" Yet another arrow was released from the mighty bow, the last of Mamoru's power fading and his bow shattering into countless microscopic particles, the energy from the burst throwing the dark-haired exorcist to the ground.

With the threat gone Mamoru relaxed, his gaze turned skyward as he tried to catch his breath through pained gasps. However, unbeknownst to the worn archer an ominous shadow loomed overhead and a white mist crept closer to the disintegrating boy. Mist which soon hovered beside the young exorcist seemed to creep into the boy's body through the cracks in his left side, filling them and repairing the damaged skin which appeared as white scales on his back and arms.

Suddenly feeling as if he had not just risked his own life to save the man he loved, Mamoru slowly stood, careful to not fall over rubble as he made his way towards Rabi, using the sound of the other's soft breathing as a guide. "Rabi-kun…" Mamoru spoke his name in a breathless whisper, kneeling beside the slowly stirring red head and placed his hand over the others, squeezing it gently.

The shadow swept in without notice taking Mamoru as its prisoner just as Rabi had awoken from his prolonged sleep. "Rabi!" A plea for help came from the now defenseless boy as the shadow continued its way to another part of the underground complex. "Help me!! Rabi!" Rabi became alert at the boy's calls, rising to his feet faster than lightning and drawing his weapon.

"Mamoru!!" The cry followed the captured teen, his hand reaching out in the darkness in a futile attempt to reach his red headed companion.


End file.
